The nested armchair of U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,530 was found to be too costly and to lack client acceptance. These drawbacks were due to the need for the two rods which were connected to the two bottom rails in order to support the front end of each arm. There remained a need for a suitably stackable armchair which has an appearance and function more closely related to my patents named above to the armless chairs.
Some other chairs cantilevered the arms forward from the rear leg, but this resulted in an unsatisfactory soft feeling, a feeling that the arms could not be relied on for support but would give way.